Left 4 dead fanfiction: life among the dead
by Konan720
Summary: A fifteen year old girl, that goes by the name Arika, has beed left 4 dead by her father and was taken in by three hunters. How will this turn out? - derp, crapy summery is crapy -


**_authors note: hey everyone this is my first time actually writing a L4d fanfic hopefully it will bloom just like my borderlands 2 story. Hopefully. But so far that story is on tops of all the others I've ever written._**

**_-_**_but as of now let's get to this new story shall we?_

The piter-patter of shoes is all I hear. It bounces off the empty street walls. Nothing but dead bodies I've killed already, and bloody roads. I try to out run it, The leaping zombie that jumps from rooftops from rooftops. Eventually it comes crashing down on top of me about to strike, but before it did, I jabbed both my hands into its sides, getting a surprised yelp from it as it fell to the floor. Just noticing a weak point of the hunter just made me smile.  
"Better luck next time jumper." I pulled him up to his feet. "I didn't think you where ticklish though. I now know one of you weak spots" I smiled playfully, holding my hands out as if I was going to do that again. He stepped back trying to protect him self.  
Your probably wondering "what is going on?" Well it's a zombie apocalypse and I made friends with three hunters. Yes. three. The one hunter here is jumper. He jumps higher the any other hunter I've seen. He wears a dark green hoodie black pants and has no shoes. He is fairly taller then the three hunters I made friends with and I'm surprised he's not the leader or 'alpha' of the pack. That would be shredder, he is a bit stronger and has a little more muscles then most hunters. He wears a dark red hoodie with some black on it, has navy blue pants and has shoes but are a little torn up. Last but not least there is runner. He is smaller then the two and most hunters, but. He. Is. Fast. Not even a charger can out run him. Runner wears an orangey/yellow hoodie, black pants and shoes that are not torn up.  
Oh right let me introduce my self now, my name is Arika. Pronounced as Air. . And I'm pretty short, I'm at least 5'1 in a half. I have short boyish black hair, I wear a lavender long sleeve shirt, camo pants and combat boots. I've been abandoned by my father and my mother died giving birth to me. So I was on my own, till I found these three. I'm not even going to explain how we met. To difficult to explain.  
It was getting dark soon, and I'm not staying out where smokers can get me. Though I'm part of a hunter pack, maybe they'll stay way?  
"Come on jumper, let's get back to base." I said walking back in the direction of the apartment I had before the apocalypse. I shown that to the three, and they liked it. They even choose different territories in the house. Though no one took the master bed room, that's my territory. Ok, well maybe runner curls up next to me when I'm not looking. But that's a different story. Runner and jumper seam to like me a lot, but shredder, well, he can tolerate me being around. He just does not want me near him some times.

- (at the apartment) -

"We're back" I said as I walked in with jumper right be hind me. I just hear a low growl, indicating that shredder was still here.  
"Shredder did you even leave today?" I asked, most likely he was sleeping.  
I just get a higher sounding growl, I can tell he's annoyed with me now. Well, what else is new? Runner is just sleeping on the couch, I can tell he left today, he has fresh blood on him..., and on the couch...  
"God damn it, runner" I whispered under my breath.  
He probably got into a fight with some other infected, cause I've yet to see anymore survivors them me. You can easily lose some sanity just talking to the living dead, even though these three can understand me, they can't technically talk back. I have to tell with the sound of their growling, which isn't that hard I guess since I used to do that to my friends back then. It was pretty fun doing so to.  
I continued to walk to my room, it was sun down and there was no electricity, obviously, and the only light source I had was the sun. I had fairly good sized windows facing east and west. Which was pretty awesome. I walked into my room and laid flat on my bed (after it took off my shoes), running around today was really tiering. Me running away from jumper was training I usually do, just when I'm alone and there is a unknown hunter or whatever, around I'll be able to haul ass down the path back home. So far I'm still working on getting away, and not being caught... lying down on my bed got runners attention, and crawled strait to me. Jumped on my bed and feel asleep. I swear runner acts like a cat most of the time.  
"Runner, your getting blood on my bed.." I said tiredly.  
I eventually fell asleep.

-ooooooooooooooooooo-

I woke up to the sound of something tapping on glass. I opened my eyes a little and turned my head. I see jumper and runner staring outside the window, why is it fogged up? Slowly I get up and my movement got their attention.  
"What's going on?" I rubbed my eyes to see better.  
The two hunters started circle around my legs and crawled out of the room. I walked over to the window and rubbed on it. What I saw, I could not believe, It. Is. Snowing.  
"What in the world...?" I held my body, for it was super cold.  
I know it was a zombie apocalypse, but I feel like rolling around in the not covered blood snow. This feels like a dream though... Like I'm back home in Illinois...

-oooooooooo-

I soon woke up for real this time, no way it can snow in an apocalypse... I looked out the window, it was still dark out. I can't really see a thing, but I knew the runner was still asleep. I got out of bed and walked to the living room. What was that tapping sound any ways? I know it was a dream, but something has to happen to make me hear tapping. Maybe some zombie found us and was straying to get in... No no don't need to think like that. I'm just scaring my self. Sitting down on the now dried bloody couch, I get out a gun that was emptied long ago and turned on the flash light. I only use katanas now, ever since I found one.  
I keep hear more tapping, "where is that coming from?"  
I looked to the side to see shredder crawling up to me. He usually never comes up to me, something must be bothering him. He stud up and sat next to me, then I heard thunder in the background. It just accrued to me; it's raining.  
"1... 2... 3... 4..." I counted the thunder struck again.  
Noticing when this happen shredder got closer to me... He must not like the sound. Soon after the others came into the room, and huddled next to us.  
This is my dysfunctional little family, that I don't plan on leavening any time soon.


End file.
